


Von Meuchelmördern und Grauen Wächtern

by SMeerschwein



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein
Summary: Während Alim Surana sich langsam an seine neuen Pflichten als Wächter-Kommandant von Ferelden gewöhnt, sehnt er ungeduldig die Rückkehr seines Liebhabers Zevran herbei - nicht wissend, dass der Meuchelmörder längst seine ganz eigene Mission verfolgt. - Oneshot und Sequel zu "Die Heldentaten meines besten Freundes", kann aber auch als alleinstehende Geschichte gelesen werden. ;)
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Von Meuchelmördern und Grauen Wächtern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krawak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krawak/gifts).



> Eine kleine Geburtstags-Fic für die liebe Krawak. ^^
> 
> Dieser Oneshot ist die inoffizielle Fortsetzung meiner Multi-Chapter-Fic "Die Heldentaten meines besten Freundes", sie kann aber auch ohne Vorwissen der anderen Geschichte gelesen werden. Sie spielt nach den Ereignissen des Spiels "Dragon Age: Origins" und dessen DLC "Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening". Sollte sich also tatsächlich ein Leser hierher verirrt haben, der mit dem Ende der Original-Geschichte nicht vertraut ist, sei er hiermit vor Spoilern gewarnt. ;)
> 
> Aber vermutlich klicken eh nur eingefleischte DA-Fans hier drauf, also wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem kleinen OS. ^^

_Das ist also Vigils Wacht._

Nach den Beschreibungen hatte Zevran etwas Eindrucksvolleres erwartet, aber angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse war es wohl ein Wunder, dass überhaupt noch etwas von der alten Festung übrig war.

Aus sicherer Deckung heraus betrachtete der Meuchelmörder die halb zerstörten Mauern, das ausgebrannte Torhaus und die verwüsteten Felder vor der Burg. Die Verderbnis hatte definitiv ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Überall liefen Handwerker und Bauarbeiter herum, um die Festung wiederaufzubauen. Es würde schwierig werden, ungesehen hineinzukommen, wenn Zevran nicht bis zum Sonnenuntergang warten wollte.

 _Und wo wäre da der Spaß?_ , dachte der Elf und grinste. Es war eine Weile her, dass ein Einbruch sein ganzes Können gefordert hatte, und er genoss die Herausforderung.

Sein Blick schweifte zum Hauptgebäude der Festung. Irgendwo dort in einem der oberen Stockwerke musste sich sein Ziel, der Arl von Amaranthine, befinden. Zevran schloss mit sich selbst eine Wette ab, dass er es bis dorthin schaffte, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Vorsichtig kroch der Elf durch die Überreste der Felder in Richtung Burg. Ein verfallenes Bauernhaus und ein kaputter Wagen boten ihm zusätzliche Deckung und die Tatsache, dass keiner der Arbeiter auf den Mauern aufsah, machte es Zevran noch leichter. Im Tor stand eine einzelne Wache – ein Zwerg mit flammend roten Haaren –, aber diese schien auf ihrem Posten eingenickt zu sein.

Der Elf grinste, als er den schlummernden Zwerg erblickte.

_Wenn alle Wachen so pflichtbewusst sind wie diese, wird das Ganze noch einfacher, als ich dachte._

Für einen Moment war er versucht, sich einfach an dem Zwerg vorbei durch das Tor zu mogeln, doch letztendlich siegte die Besonnenheit. Vorsichtig schlich Zevran außen an der Mauer entlang, bis er fand, was er suchte: eine Bresche, etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden, gerade breit genug für einen gelenkigen Elfen auf einer Mission.

Und wenn Zevran auf irgendetwas stolz war, dann auf seine Gelenkigkeit.

Er lauschte eine Minute, ob sich irgendjemand auf der anderen Seite der Mauer aufhielt, aber anscheinend hatte dieser Abschnitt der Festung keine Priorität bei den Reparaturarbeiten. Zevran griff in seine Tasche und holte zwei spitze Messer mit ungewöhnlich breitem Griff hervor. Mit geübtem Stoß trieb er beide zwischen die Mauersteine – eines auf Hüft-, das andere auf Schulterhöhe – und benutzte sie als Tritthilfen, um den Wall empor zu klettern und sich durch die Bresche zu zwängen. Oben angekommen presste er sich flach auf den Wehrgang und wartete zehn Herzschläge lang. Als alles ruhig blieb, ließ er sich vorsichtig auf der anderen Seite herab und landete katzengleich auf den Füßen.

Triumphierend lächelte Zevran in sich hinein. Das erste Hindernis war geschafft. 

Der Elf kauerte sich hinter einen Stapel Kisten und sah sich um. Er war in der äußersten Ecke des Innenhofes gelandet. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Zu seiner Linken befand sich eine halb angelehnte Tür und dahinter eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Vermutlich zu einem Kerker oder einem Lagerraum – nichts, was Zevran interessierte. Er wollte nach oben, nicht nach unten. 

Über der Tür befand sich ein schmales Vordach, kaum breiter als Zevrans Hand. Mehr als ausreichend für einen meisterhaften Auftragsmörder. Der Elf schätzte kurz die Entfernung ab, sah sich ein letztes Mal um, ob er auch wirklich allein war, und sprintete dann aus seinem Versteck. Fünf lange Sätze, ein beherzter Sprung und schon zog er sich an dem Vordach hoch. Für einen Moment balanciert er auf dem schmalen Sims und sprang dann schräg gegenüber an die Mauer des inneren Wehrgangs. Seine Finger bekamen die Kante zu fassen und mit etwas Anstrengung zog er sich hinauf.

Einen Moment blieb Zevran auf dem Rücken liegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

 _Wieder eine Hürde weniger_ , triumphierte er innerlich. Jetzt befand er sich direkt an der Außenwand des Hauptgebäudes. Bis zum Zimmer des Arls konnte es nicht mehr weit sein.

Grinsend kam der Elf in die Hocke, hob den Kopf – und blickte geradewegs in ein Paar gelber Augen. Sofort erstarrte er.

Zevran blinzelte. Die Augen blinzelten zurück. Einen Moment regte sich nichts, alles war still bis – 

„Miau“, mauzte der rote Kater und rieb seinen Kopf schnurrend an Zevrans Knie. Der Elf lachte erleichtert auf.

_Die Wette gilt noch, Zev. Du bist immer noch unentdeckt. Katzen zählen nicht._

Er strich dem Kater über den Kopf. Dies war definitiv kein Streuner. Sein Fell glänzte und um den Hals trug er ein schönes Lederhalsband mit einem Glöckchen. Nicht unbedingt die Art von Haustier, die man in einer halbzerstörten Festung erwartete. 

_Wie beim Erbauer schafft diese Katze es, trotz Glöckchen so leise zu sein?_

„Scheint, als könnte ich noch was von dir lernen, was, mi Amigo?“ 

Der Kater mauzte erneut, diesmal wesentlich lauter. 

„Was ist los, Ser Naseweiß?“, rief eine raue Stimme und Zevran zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hörte, wie sich schwere Stiefel näherten, und sah sich fieberhaft nach einem Versteck um. Vor ihm ragte die glatte Wand des Hauptgebäudes auf, hinter ihm ging es zurück in den Innenhof und von rechts erklangen die Schritte. Also tat der Schurke das Einzige, was ihm übrigblieb, und lief nach links. Er folgte dem Wehrgang um eine Ecke und kam an einer Wand vorbei, in der ein großes Loch klaffte. Offenbar hatte hier ein Katapult einen glücklichen Treffer gelandet. 

Der Raum hinter dem Loch war eingestürzt und ermöglichte kein Durchkommen. Aber die Schatten und Trümmer konnten Zevran zumindest als Versteck dienen. 

Die Schritte hinter ihm wurden lauter, also überlegte der Elf nicht lange und zwängte sich durch die Öffnung. Staub rieselte auf ihn herab und Zevran musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht plötzlich zu niesen. Das wäre nun wahrlich kein guter Moment dafür. Die Nische war so niedrig, dass er sich hinhocken musste, aber wenigstens konnte er sich hinter einen großen Stein quetschen und war er so vor flüchtigen Blicken verborgen. 

Was ihm überhaupt nichts nützen würde, wenn jemand mit einer Laterne in sein Versteck hinein leuchtete. Reglos verharrte der Schurke und lauschte. 

Er hörte, wie die Wache – denn es musste eine Wache sein, wer sonst würde hier mit gepanzerten Stiefeln herumlaufen? – den Wehrgang entlang schritt und an dem Loch vorbeiging. Zevran war froh, dass er sich immer noch die Hand vor den Mund hielt, denn bei dem fürchterlichen Gestank, der ihm plötzlich entgegenschlug, musste er würgen. 

_Beim Erbauer, dieser Mann riecht, als würde er verwesen!_

Hatten diese Fereldener denn gar keinen Sinn für Körperpflege? 

Zevran wartete fast fünf Minuten, ehe er sicher war, dass sowohl die Wache als auch ihr eigentümlicher Geruch verschwunden waren. Erst dann wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck heraus.

Vorsichtig sah der Elf sich um. Weit und breit war niemand mehr zu sehen – nicht einmal die Katze. Er musterte die Gebäudewand, vor der er stand, genauer. Auf dieser Seite des Wehrgangs war die Mauer nicht mehr so glatt, überall fanden sich Löcher, Risse und lose Steine. Die Katapulte mussten das Gebäude mehr als einmal ins Visier genommen haben.

Zevrans gute Laune kehrte schlagartig zurück. Die Mauer war ein Albtraum für Handwerker – und ein Traum für jeden Einbrecher. Grinsend holte der Meuchelmörder seine Kletterdolche hervor und machte sich an den Aufstieg.

°°°

„Und hier hätten wir noch den letzten Bericht von Feldwebel Maverlies, Kommandant“, meinte Sigrun. Damit legte die Zwergin ein weiteres Blatt Papier auf den bereits ansehnlichen Stapel auf Alims Schreibtisch. Genervt stöhnte der Elfenmagier auf.

„Wie viele Berichte will sie denn noch einreichen?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Was steht diesmal drin?“

„Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie heute Mittag. Und heute Morgen. ‚Hallo Kommandant, immer noch keine Dunkle Brut gesichtet. Hochachtungsvoll, Maverlies‘“, antwortete Sigrun und amüsierte sich über Alims gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihr Pflichtbewusstsein nicht schätzen würde“, meinte der Elf, „aber vielleicht könntet Ihr sie irgendwie dazu bringen, ihre Berichte auf das Nötigste zu beschränken? Sagt Ihr, wir müssten Papier sparen oder so.“

„Lässt sich einrichten, Kommandant“, erwiderte die Zwergin und klemmte sich ihre Mappe unter den Arm. „Braucht Ihr sonst noch was?“

„Ja, sagt Nathaniel, dass er nach seiner Patrouille zu mir kommen soll“, antwortete Alim und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Sigrun runzelte die Stirn. „Seid Ihr sicher? Sieht für mich so aus, als könnte sein Bericht einen Abend warten. Ihr seht erschöpft aus.“

„Das wäret Ihr auch, wenn Ihr Euch den ganzen Tag durch diese Dokumente wühlen müsstet!“, stöhnte Alim. „Warum nochmal hielt Weisshaupt es für eine gute Idee, mich zum Wächter-Kommandanten zu machen?“

„Weil Ihr einen Erzdämon getötet und die Welt gerettet habt. Selbst schuld“, antwortete Sigrun und klopfte dem Elfen kameradschaftlich auf den Arm. „Ihr solltet uns beim Abendessen in der Halle Gesellschaft leisten. Die Diener meutern bald, wenn sie Euch jeden Abend das Essen hinaufbringen müssen. Außerdem hat Anders verkündet, dass er Oghren heute Abend unter den Tisch trinken will.“

„Sagt beiden, dass sie morgen trotzdem Dienst haben, ganz egal wie verkatert sie aufwachen“, meinte Alim grinsend. „Und ich werde zum Abendessen kommen.“

„Sehr wohl, Kommandant“, erwiderte die Zwergin fröhlich und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Kaum fiel die schwere Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss, ließ sich Alim mit einem Seufzer in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Nachdenklich blickte er in die Glut.

_„Wächter-Kommandant von Ferelden.“_

Selbst nach drei Monaten klang sein Titel immer noch ungewohnt in Alims Ohren. Es war acht Monate her, seit er und seine Verbündeten die Verderbnis beendet hatten, und trotzdem war sein Leben seitdem komplizierter geworden statt einfacher.

Nicht zum ersten Mal ertappte sich Alim dabei, wie er sich nach der Zeit vor ihrem Sieg zurücksehnte. Natürlich nicht nach den ständigen Kämpfen und dem Elend der Bevölkerung. Aber in jenen Monaten hatte Alim herumreisen können, statt den ganzen Tag in einem muffigen Zimmer zu hocken und langsam, aber sicher unter einem Stapel von Papier begraben zu werden. 

Und er hatte seine Freunde um sich gehabt.

Alims Stimmung trübte sich. Er vermisste seine früheren Gefährten. Natürlich nicht Boss, der lag in eben diesem Moment vor Alims Kamin, einen abgenagten Knochen zwischen den Pfoten, und döste. Und Oghren hatte bei der ersten Gelegenheit den Beitritt zu den Grauen Wächtern vollzogen, was bedeutete, dass der Zwerg nun Tag und Nacht damit beschäftigt war, die Weinvorräte ihres neuen Hauptquartiers zu vernichten.

Alistair wiederum schickte ihm täglich einen langen Brief und beklagte sich über seine königlichen Pflichten. Alims Antworten enthielten üblicherweise lange Schimpftiraden über seine Aufgaben als Kommandant – kurz gesagt, ein Großteil ihrer Korrespondenz bestand aus Jammern. Und Schuldzuweisungen.

 _„Das mit dem Königsein war_ deine _Idee.“_

 _„Du_ musstest _mich unbedingt als neuen Wächter-Kommandanten empfehlen, oder?“_

Bei der Erinnerung daran lächelte Alim. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass der König von Ferelden seinen Staatsbesuch bei den Grauen Wächtern abhielt. Alim und Alistair würden sich bei der ersten Gelegenheit davonstehlen und sich 24 Stunden lang vor sämtlichen Verpflichtungen drücken – ohne Berater und Wachen und Untergebene.

_Sollen Sigrun oder Nathaniel für einen Tag die Grauen Wächter anführen!_

Alims Gedanken schweiften zu seinen anderen Gefährten. Sten war in seine Heimat nach Par Vollen zurückgekehrt, um dem Arishok von der Verderbnis zu berichten. Leliana war wieder in Orlais und es gab Gerüchte, dass sie zu einem Günstling der Göttlichen aufgestiegen war. Wynne widmete sich den Geschäften des Zirkels, solange es ihr Körper noch erlaubte, und Shale war nach Orzammar zurückgekehrt, um mehr über ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Bodahn und Sandal hatten ihre Geschäfte in Ferelden beendet und waren in die Freien Marschen gezogen. 

Was Morrigan betraf … 

Alims Magen verkrampfte sich, als er an die Hexe dachte, die gleich nach dem Tod des Erzdämons verschwunden war. Er hatte immer noch widersprüchliche Gefühle, wenn er an Morrigans Rolle bei ihrem Sieg dachte. Er verdankte ihr sein Leben, zweifellos. Aber der Preis, den sie dafür hatten zahlen müssen … Konnte Alim der Hexe vertrauen, dass sie wirklich aus Freundschaft gehandelt hatte? Würden sie die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns eines Tages zu spüren bekommen? 

Er wünschte sich, er könnte mit jemandem über seine Bedenken reden, aber nur zwei Personen außer ihm selbst und Morrigan wussten um das Ritual, das kurz vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht stattgefunden hatte.

An Alistair konnte sich Alim unmöglich wenden. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Freund nie wieder darüber nachdenken wollte, was in jener Nacht geschehen war. Allein bei der Erwähnung von Morrigans Namen wurde er blass. 

Und Zevran …

Alims Herz füllte plötzlich schmerzhaft seine Brust, als seine Gedanken zu dem blonden Elfen wanderten. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten versucht, so wenig wie möglich an seinen Geliebten zu denken – mit dem Ergebnis, dass er natürlich in jeder freien Minute an ihn dachte. Beim Erbauer, wie sehr er ihn vermisste.

Alim stand auf, trat an seinen Schreibtisch heran und öffnete eine der Schubladen. Dort, in einem geheimen Fach, lagen all die Briefe, die Zevran ihm seit ihrem Abschied vor zweieinhalb Monaten geschickt hatte. Der Magier nahm den letzten heraus und las zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal darin. Augenblicklich wurde ihm leichter ums Herz.

_„Die Sonne von Antiva scheint hell und warm und dennoch kommt nichts der Wärme gleich, wenn ich in deinen Armen liege …“_

_„Jeden Abend sehe ich hinauf zu den Sternen und stelle mir vor, dass du das Gleiche tust ...“_

_„Bald, mi Amor, bald habe ich diese lästigen Angelegenheiten mit den Krähen abgeschlossen. Noch ein Auftrag, ein letzter, und ich kehre zurück zu dir ...“_

_„Es beunruhigt mich, was ich aus Ferelden höre. Es heißt, euer neues Hauptquartier hätte bereits eine Belagerung überstehen müssen. Ich weiß, du bist ein Held und der ehrenwerte Wächter-Kommandant und das alles, aber bitte, Amor, gib auf dich acht ...“_

_„Ich liebe dich.“_

Der letzte Satz füllte Alims Körper mit Wärme. Er hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er diese Worte bereits aus Zevrans Mund vernommen hatte – genau genommen hatte er den Faden während einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht verloren, als er zu abgelenkt gewesen war, um Zevrans Liebesbekundungen mitzuzählen –, aber es müsste ein ganzes Zeitalter vergehen, ehe Alim ihrer überdrüssig würde. Sie in jedem einzelnen von Zevrans Briefen zu lesen, ließ ihn die vielen Wochen der Trennung überstehen.

 _Noch ein paar Wochen, dann ist er hier. Nur ein paar Wochen_ , dachte Alim sehnsüchtig und lachte dann auf.

Was würden wohl die Leute denken, wenn sie den „Helden von Ferelden“ – _besten Dank für diesen einfallslosen Titel, Alistair!_ – jetzt sehen könnten: Wie er sehnsüchtig seinem Liebsten hinterher schmachtete wie eine Figur aus einem der Schundromane von Varric Tethras. 

Der Elf schnaubte. Offenbar hatte er zu viele Stunden über dem Schreibtisch zugebracht, wenn er bereits derart unsinnige Gedanken hegte.

Er verstaute den Brief wieder in dem Geheimfach, schloss die Schublade und ließ sich dann erneut in seinem Sessel nieder. Nur ein paar Minuten wollte er hier sitzen, die müden Augen schließen und die Ruhe genießen, ehe er sich den anderen Wächtern beim Abendessen anschloss. 

Nach einer Weile jedoch überkam Alim ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden. Kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Zuerst verspürte er einen sanften Luftzug in seinem Rücken – und er wusste genau, dass er sein Fenster früher am Tag geschlossen hatte. Im selben Moment sah er, wie Boss den Kopf hob und kurz mit dem Schwanz wedelte, ehe er sich wieder seinem Nickerchen widmete. Und einen Herzschlag später legte sich ein Paar sonnengebräunter Arme um seinen Hals. 

„Weißt du, mi Amor“, flüsterte eine samtene Stimme ihm ins Ohr, „man sollte meinen, der Wächter-Kommandant und neue Arl von Amaranthine hätte bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.“

Ein Schauer lief durch Alim und er atmete tief ein. Er roch den vertrauten Geruch von Leder, Waffenfett und Gewürzen und sofort entspannte sich jeder Nerv in seinem Körper – zum ersten Mal seit zweieinhalb Monaten. 

„Vielleicht …“, antwortete Alim schließlich, ohne sich nach seinem Besucher umzudrehen. „Vielleicht wollte ich es den Meuchelmördern nur leichter machen, zu mir zu kommen.“

„Oh, ist das so? Und was würdest du dann tun?“, fragte die Stimme amüsiert, während sanfte Lippen die Spitze von Alims Ohr liebkosten. Der Atem des Magiers stockte. 

„Nun, das … das kommt wohl ganz auf die Absichten des Meuchelmörders an“, keuchte Alim und bemühte sich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich bevorzuge eine Kombination aus Eismagie und Steinfaust.“ 

Augenblicklich lösten sich die Arme um seinen Hals und die Wärme verschwand. Doch bevor der Wächter seine Worte bereuen konnte, trat sein unerwarteter Gast um den Sessel herum und in sein Blickfeld. Honigfarbene Augen blickten geradewegs in die seinen und plötzlich verflog jeder Gedanke an einen weiteren Scherz auf der Stelle. 

„Zevran“, flüsterte er und im nächsten Moment kroch der Schurke zu ihm auf den Sessel und verschloss Alims Lippen mit den seinen. Der Magier schlang die Arme um Zevrans Körper und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran, während er eifrig den Kuss erwiderte. 

Der andere Elf schmeckte nach Mandeln und Wein und Sonne und närrischer Glückseligkeit, und für eine Weile existierte für Alim nichts anderes auf der Welt als das Gefühl von Zevrans Lippen und dem warmen Körper in seinen Armen. Er spürte die Finger, die zärtlich durch sein Haar strichen, und das pochende Herz in Zevrans Brust. 

Es schlug im gleichen Takt wie sein eigenes. 

°°°

Zevran hatte sich wochenlang Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, endlich wieder mit Alim vereint zu sein. Als seine letzte Mission wesentlich schneller zum Ende kam als erwartet – und er sicher sein konnte, dass die Krähen von Antiva nie wieder das Leben seines Wächters bedrohten –, war er, so schnell die Winde es ihm erlaubten, nach Ferelden zurückgekehrt. Unterwegs hatte er den Plan gefasst, Alim zu überraschen, und ihm nichts von seiner verfrühten Rückkehr erzählt. 

Und beim Erbauer, die Überraschung war ihm gelungen. 

Die Kraft, mit der sein Liebster ihn nun umschlungen hielt, verriet Zevran, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ihrem Wiedersehen sehnsüchtig entgegengefiebert hatte. Nicht, dass je Zweifel daran bestanden. Alim hatte ihm sein Herz geschenkt, noch bevor sie die Urne der heiligen Asche gefunden hatten. Nur war Zevran nicht in der Lage gewesen, es zu sehen. Ebenso wenig, wie er gemerkt hatte, dass er sein eigenes Herz längst an den Grauen Wächter verloren hatte. 

Es hatte erst einer dramatischen Rettungsaktion und eines Gefängnisausbruchs bedurft, ehe Zevran klar wurde, dass er nicht in der Lage war, je wieder ohne Alim zu leben. 

Und nun, da er endlich hier war, würde er dies auch nicht länger müssen. Er war zu Hause. 

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben._

Es war ein berauschender Gedanke.

Als die Luft knapp wurde, beendeten die beiden Elfen zögerlich ihren Kuss, lösten sich jedoch nicht voneinander. Alim vergrub das Gesicht in Zevrans Nacken und murmelte ungläubig: „Du bist hier. Du bist wirklich hier.“

„Ich bin hier, mi Amor“, stimmte Zevran ihm zu und küsste erneut die Spitzen von Alims Ohren. Dafür wurde er mit einem Zittern des anderen belohnt und er grinste. Monate der Trennung und er hatte nicht verlernt, wie er Alims Körper eine Reaktion entlocken konnte. 

Sanft drückte sich Zevran etwas von dem Magier weg und lockerte die Umarmung, um den Hals seines Geliebten ebenfalls mit Küssen zu bedecken. Dabei wanderten seine Finger langsam zu dem Verschluss an Alims Kragen. 

„Die neue Uniform steht Euch, Wächter-Kommandant“, flüsterte er und strich über die polierten Knöpfe und den dunkelblauen Stoff. „Viel besser als dieses alberne Seidenkostüm, in das dich die Orlaisianer bei deiner Ernennungszeremonie gesteckt haben.“ Er fuhr damit fort, sich Alims Hals entlang zu küssen. 

„Du … du mochtest es nur nicht, weil … weil die Schnallen so kompliziert waren“, keuchte der Magier und Zevran genoss den Rotschimmer, der sich auf Alims Wangen ausbreitete. 

„Ganz genau. Das hier ist viel einfacher.“

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Zevran nach und nach die Knöpfe von Alims Uniform. Jedes Stückchen Haut, das er freilegte, liebkoste er mit den Lippen, bis sich der andere Elf unter ihm wand.

„Zevran“, wimmerte Alim und der Schurke hatte Gnade mit seinem Geliebten. Er hielt in seinem Tun inne und erlaubte ihren erhitzten Gemütern, sich etwas abzukühlen. Dieser kostbare Moment der Wiedervereinigung verdiente es, nicht überstürzt zu werden. 

Alim lehnte seine Stirn an die des Schurken und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Weißt du, du hättest auch durch die Tür kommen können“, sprach er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme – ein Ton, bei dem Zevrans gesamte Blutzufuhr gen Süden wanderte. Der Schurke biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es war unfair, dass dem Magier mit wenigen Worten das gelang, wofür Zevran seinen gesamten Körper einsetzen musste.

Aber so leicht wollte er es Alim nicht machen, also versuchte er, sich mit Geplänkel abzulenken.

„Nun, ich musste doch testen, wie sicher deine Festung ist, wenn du von mir erwartest, hier mit dir zu leben.“

Als wenn das irgendeinen Unterschied ausmachen würde. Alim könnte mitten in den Tiefen Wegen hausen und Zevran würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen.

„Du solltest darüber nachdenken, Oghren als Torwache zu ersetzen“, fuhr Zevran fort und grinste. „Ich fürchte, unser zwergischer Freund ist wieder einmal dem Bier verfallen.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Alim. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber es ist gar nicht so leicht, den Orden wieder aufzubauen. Wir sind notorisch unterbesetzt. Im Moment heiße ich jeden willkommen, der eine Waffe halten kann.“

„Offensichtlich. Aber vielleicht solltest du noch ein paar mehr Ausschlusskriterien berücksichtigen. Hygiene zum Beispiel. Die Wache, die mich auf dem Weg hierher passiert hat, stank schlimmer als der Abfalleimer eines Schlachthofs.“

Alim hüstelte und rieb sich unbehaglich den Nacken. „Ähm, ja. Das war Gerechtigkeit. Und sein Geruch ist genau der Grund, warum wir ihn nicht mehr ins Innere der Festung lassen.“

„‚Gerechtigkeit‘? Was ist das für ein Name? Und warum stinkt der Mann wie eine Leiche?“ 

„Aus einem einfachen Grund: Er _ist_ eine Leiche.“ 

Ungläubig starrte Zevran den Magier an. „Bitte, was?“

„Die Kurzfassung: Er ist ein Geist der Gerechtigkeit, der den Körper eines toten Grauen Wächters in Besitz genommen hat. Er konnte die Erinnerungen des früheren Wächters sehen und beschloss, uns im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut zu helfen.“

Zevran blinzelte. 

„Du hast eine _Leiche_ in deine Reihen rekrutiert?“ 

„Im Kampf gegen den Erzdämon habe ich einen _Golem_ rekrutiert. Und eine Hexe. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Meuchelmörder, der mich umbringen wollte“, meinte Alim grinsend. „Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass meine neuen Wächter in irgendeiner Weise normal sind?“ 

Zevran schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Geliebter würde sich niemals ändern. 

„Also schön, was für Gestalten hast du noch in deinen Reihen? Hast du endlich deinen Werwolf bekommen?“ 

Nun war es an Alim zu schnauben. „Es gibt keine Werwölfe mehr in Ferelden, schon vergessen? Aber ich habe eine Dalish-Magierin, eine Zwergin aus der Legion der Toten und einen abtrünnigen Zirkelmagier mit seiner Katze. Oh, und Nathaniel Howe.“

Zevrans Augen wurden groß. „Moment, ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört. Sagtest du gerade allen Ernstes, du hättest einen _Howe_ rekrutiert? So wie in _Rendon_ Howe? Du weißt schon, intriganter Speichellecker, den du in seinem eigenen Haus getötet hast? Dessen _Arltum_ du jetzt regierst? Reden wir von dieser Art von Howe?“ 

„Nathaniel ist sein Sohn“, erwiderte Alim. „Und er ist nicht so wie sein Vater. Nathaniel ist ein guter Mann. Und wahrscheinlich der beste Rekrut, den ich habe.“ Sein Tonfall hatte einige verteidigende Haltung eingenommen. Offenbar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand Alims Wahl seiner Wächter in Frage stellte.

„Hey“, sprach Zevran und strich dem anderen Elfen sanft über die Wange. „Wenn du sagst, er ist ein guter Mann, glaube ich dir. Niemand hat eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als du.“

Alim entspannte sich und lächelte seinen Liebhaber entschuldigend an. „Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich so lange auf die Leute einreden, bis sie mir ewige Treue schwören.“ Bei den nächsten Worten funkelten seine Augen und seine Stimme verfiel wieder in den heiseren Ton. „Silberzunge, schon vergessen?“

Und sofort wurde Zevran daran erinnert, wozu diese Zunge noch alles im Stande war, als Alim ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss heranzog. Schlagartig war die Hitze zwischen ihnen zurück und Zevran gab dem Drang nach und stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Er saß immer noch in Alims Schoß und spürte, dass dessen Körper ebenso interessiert war, ihre Berührungen zu vertiefen, wie sein eigener. Allerdings konnten sie nicht viel mehr tun, solange Zevran den Magier in seinem Sessel festgenagelt hielt. 

Sobald er also genügend Willenskraft dafür aufbringen konnte, löste Zevran den Kuss und erhob sich von dem Sitz. Alim setzte schon zu einem Protest an, doch dann zog der Schurke ihn zu sich herauf und presste den Magier gegen die Wand. Diese neue Position erlaubte es Zevran, ihre Körper der Länge nach aneinander zu schmiegen, und er machte ausgiebig davon Gebrauch. Der Magier ließ es willig geschehen.

Außerdem konnte Zevran Alim nun endlich von dessen Uniform befreien. Es dauerte daher nicht lange, bis die Jacke des Grauen Wächters zu Boden glitt und Zevran die Gelegenheit bekam, den nackten Oberkörper seines Geliebten zu betrachten.

Ein Anblick, an dem er sich niemals würde sattsehen können, auch wenn das vergangene Jahr nicht spurlos an dem Magier vorübergegangen war. Sanft fuhr der Schurke mit seinen Fingern über die Narben auf Alims Brust. Die meisten waren ein Andenken an Fort Drakon und Zevran wusste, dass der Rücken des Magiers nicht anders aussah. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie kurz davor er gewesen war, Alim für immer zu verlieren – und das, bevor Zevran ihm gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

„Hey“, flüsterte Alim und riss den Schurken aus seinen Gedanken. Zärtlich küsste er Zevran auf die Stirn. Offenbar wusste er genau, woran der andere dachte. „Ich bin am Leben. Ich bin hier. Und du bist es auch.“

Zevran atmete aus und lächelte den Magier an. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich werde nicht wieder gehen.“

Die Wärme, die sich bei diesen Worten in Zevrans Brust ausbreitete, wurde nur von der in Alims Lächeln übertroffen. Sogleich fanden die beiden Elfen in einem weiteren Kuss zueinander und diesmal schien keiner mehr von ihnen gewillt zu sein, ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen. 

Bald war es Zevran, der von seinem Liebhaber gegen die Wand gepresst wurde, während sich Alims Finger eifrig an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen machten. Aufreizend langsam löste der Magier den Riemen und warf ihn achtlos beiseite, ehe er sich daran machte, Zevran von seiner Tunika zu befreien.

Die plötzliche Kühle auf Zevrans nackter Brust ließ den Schurken aufkeuchen und sofort zog er Alims warmen Körper wieder an sich heran. Dieser kam der Aufforderung mit Freude nach und bedeckte Zevrans Hals mit Küssen, während seine Hände langsam zum Hosenbund des Schurken wanderten.

Zevran spürte, wie sich zärtliche Finger unter den Stoff schoben, als …

„Kommandant, Ihr wolltet … Bei Andrastes Unterhose!“

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Elfen auseinander. In der offenen Tür zu Alims Arbeitszimmer — Wann hatte sich diese Tür geöffnet? – stand ein Grauer Wächter mit hochrotem Kopf, der seine Augen mit einer Hand bedeckte

„Nathaniel?“, fragte Alim überrascht und schien dabei nicht zu bemerken, dass seine Hände immer noch auf Zevrans nackter Haut lagen.

„Verzeiht, Kommandant, ich wollte … Sigrun sagte … “

„Schon gut, Nathaniel. Ihr … Ich höre mir Euren Bericht morgen früh an.“

„Ach, mi Amor, du solltest es wirklich besser wissen“, meinte Zevran zwinkernd. „Sag lieber morgen Mittag.“ Für diesen Kommentar erntete er von Alim einen finsteren Blick.

„Ja, äh, sehr wohl, Kommandant“, stammelte der Mann, der sich immer noch die Augen zuhielt. 

Einen Herzschlag lang sprach keiner ein Wort.

„Nathaniel.“

„Ja, Kommandant?“

„Ihr könnt _gehen_.“

Zevran hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass der Wächter noch röter werden könnte.

„Äh, ja, Kommandant. Natürlich, Kommandant.“

Blindlings tastete der Mann nach der Tür und zog sie schließlich hinter sich zu.

Einen Moment sahen die beiden Elfen sich an und sprachen kein Wort. Dann prusteten sie gleichzeitig los. 

„Und ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, welchen ersten Eindruck ich bei deinen Leuten hinterlassen würde“, kicherte Zevran. „Das hat sich dann wohl erledigt.“

„Zev, wenn das hier nicht ihr erster Eindruck geworden wäre, dann spätestens der zweite oder dritte“, erwiderte Alim schnaubend. „Hast du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Von _uns_?“

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?“, flüsterte Zevran und zog Alim wieder zu sich heran.

„Dann lass uns deinen Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge helfen“, antwortete Alim heiser und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen wieder denen des Schurken. Einen Zentimeter davor hielt er plötzlich inne.

„Aber zuerst …“

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung schickte der Wächter einen Eiszauber in Richtung Tür. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk, ehe er wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Zevran richtete.

„Also … Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

°°°

„Nathaniel? Geht es Euch gut?“

„Was? Oh, äh, ja, alles bestens.“

„Warum steht Ihr hier vor der Tür des Kommandanten?“

„Oh, nur so.“

„Uh-huh ...“

…

„Nathaniel?“ 

„Ja, Sigrun?“

„Warum ist die Tür des Kommandanten zugefroren?“

„Fragt nicht.“

„Ähm, okay?“

…

…

…

„Sigrun?“

„Ja?“

„Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an unsere Wette? Nach Oghrens Kommentar über den Kommandanten neulich?“

„Ja, wieso fragt Ihr?“

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir nun Klarheit.“

„Wirklich?! Also los, erzählt! Wen mag er: Velanna oder Anders?“

„Weder noch.“ 

„Huh? Also ist unsere Wette nichtig? Seid Ihr sicher?“

„Absolut.“

„Aber Oghren sagte doch …“

„Oh, Oghren hat die Wahrheit gesagt: …

Der Kommandant hat definitiv eine Vorliebe für Blondschöpfe.“


End file.
